A Little Big Mistake
by zukoh
Summary: A summary is the hardest part of a story to write.Try to reduce the whole story without spoilers in less than 384 characters.This is my attempt of a summary: The marauders found a time-turner and played with it, without planning it'll break up, transporting them 20 years in the future. The Golden Trio is shocked when they find Harry's dead parents eating at the Great Hall with them
1. The Time-turner

**Disclaimer for all the story: **_Since I'm not rich or blond or English *sigh* I'm not J.K. Rowling, therefore all the characters and scenarios aren't mine until stated otherwise._

* * *

-The Marauders-

The Astronomy tower, usually silent at those hours, was being filled with light footsteps of a bunch of guys who tried to walk as quiet as possible, yet you couldn't see them. A chuckle could be heard and then someone else hushing but you couldn't see no-one. Not until out of nowhere a guy with messy black hair and round glasses , wand in hand to produce light and a piece of parchment in the other one. His head turned side to side, making sure no-one was there. He smirked and whistled. Out of nowhere a guy with long gray hair walked with a smirk, wand in hand, until he reached his black-haired friend; followed by another guy with short light brown hair and another one, short and brown haired.

The guy with glasses pointed at the piece of parchment with his wand and muttered something.

"Mischief managed."

And with that, he pulled it inside his cloak.

The one with gray hair chuckled as he handed a cloak to his black haired friend, who simply grabbed it and pulled it inside his own.

"Be quiet, Padfoot!" The light browned hair ordered in a whisper, opening his eyes widely.

"Don't be a prude, Moony." His friend answered with a big smirk, making Moony roll his eyes.

The black haired guy walked closer to Moony and whispered: "Did you bring it?"

He smirked and looked at him. "What do you thing, Prongs?" Next he pulled out of his pocket a large, gold necklace. Prongs' smirk grew wider and took the necklace, examining the small hourglass in it.

Everyone formed a circle around the necklace. Prongs looked up and glanced all of them. "Do you realize what do we have in our hands, guys?" He asked whispering in awe.

The short guy, who's been quiet all the way to the tower nodded with vehemence. "A time-turner."

Prongs smirked and nodded once. "Exactly, wormtail. We can control the time and change all we ever know with just this little artifact"

"You shouldn't mess with time, James, it's dangerous." Moony replied. "I still think this is a bad idea."

James rolled his eyes and whispered back at him. "I'll agree with Sirius. Don't be a prude!"

"Say whatever you want, James!" He whispered annoyed. "Messing with time is dangerous, we should give it back!"

"Give what back?" A soft voice asked behind their backs. They all four turned around to see a red haired girl walk slowly, closer to them. They never noticed the girl footsteps walking the large stairs of the tower.

The four guys froze on their sites without knowing what to do. James was the first one who spoke. "Well, well, Evans." He began, walking closer to her and hiding the time-turner in the back pocket of his pants. "Are you spying us?"

"As a head-girl I'm doing my duty to the school, which is making sure the students aren't out of their beds at night, thing that you should be doing to! Weren't you a head-boy?" She replied, anger filling her voice.

"I, in fact, am. That's why I'm giving permission to my dear friends to be up this late."

She narrowed her eyes, still glancing at him. "Well, you can never trust the marauders when they are up, out of their Common Room, in the Astronomy tower and without a teacher when it's 2:47 o'clock!" She replied, crossing her arms on her chest. "Will you tell me what are you four up to this late?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

James looked behind him at his friends: Sirius was trying to hide his chuckle; Moony was looking at him with an "I-told-you-so" face and Wormtail was looking at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. When he turned his head back at Evans, his smirk grew wider. "No." He answered shortly.

She clenched her teeth and took a few steps towards Wormtail. "Peter, if you don't tell me what's going on I'll take 50 points from Griffindor from each one of you." She whispered at him.

Peter looked up at her, fear in his eyes, before looking at his three friends. They were all shaking slowly and barely noticeably their heads.

He looked at her again. "Sorry, Lily. I'm afraid I can't answer your question."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Because you have 5 seconds to confess… 5… 4… 3… 2…"

"WE FOUND A TIME TURNER!" He yelled and quickly covered his mouth with his own hands and looked at his friends who sighed angrily.

"Thank you so much, Peter." Sirius hissed besides him.

"I'm sorry!" W ormtail whispered at him.

Lily's face showed shock: Her eyes and mouth wide open as a gasp escaped from it.

"You were trying to travel to the past?" She choked. "Don't you know how dangerous it is? Remus! Why didn't you tried to stop them?!" She yelled in a whisper at Moony.

"I tried."

Lily turned around and walked closer to James.

"Where is it?" She simply asked.

"Why should I tell you?" James answered back.

"Give it to me now, James Potter!"

"Never." He said playfully, and turned around, pulling the time-turner from his pocket and tossing it to Sirius. When he caught it, James only chuckled and screamed at him. "Perfect catch!"

Lily, infuriated, walked to Sirius and tried to grab the necklace, but Sirius only tossed it at Remus, who caught it laughing and ran around the tower with the time-turner above his head, preventing Lily grabbed it.

"I'm going to kill all of you!" She screamed, still chasing Remus, at the four boys who were laughing their lungs out.

"Think fast, James!" Remus screamed at the buy with glasses before tossing the necklace at him. He grabbed it and began to run around the tower just like Remus did. Lily stopped chasing Moony and began to chase Prongs.

Suddenly, James stopped, with the time-turner above his head. Lily crashed with him, falling backwards but that didn't stop her. She stood up and tried to reach the time-turner, jumping and jumping with her hand raised as high as it could. James smirked.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked flirty.

"No." Lily hissed.

He shrugged and cocked his head. "In that case…" James tossed the time-turner at Sirius who grabbed it in mid-air and began running around.

"Throw it at me!" Peter's voice reached Sirius ears, making him turning around.

"There you go!" Sirius exclaimed laughing and tossed the artifact at Peter.

What Sirius never expected was that Peter wouldn't reach it in time, making the time turner crash in the floor and break. The golden artifact was scattered over the floor, just as the sand inside the hourglass.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Lily squealed looking with horror the broken time turner and walking closer to it, just as everyone else.

"Relax Evans." Sirius said carelessly. Truth is neither of them was relaxed. They all were expecting something to happen.

When it never did, Remus sighed a breath he didn't knew he was holding and whispered. "Well… It seems nothing's going to happen."

They all sighed in relief and looked at each other. Lily spoke. "What are we going to do?"

James was about to answer until he saw the sand raise from the ground. His eyes widened and took a few steps backwards, pulling Lily by her arm. Lily turned around when that happened and the only thing she could do was embrace James, who was scared as she was.

"Isn't this cute?" Sirius mocked at them, but James pointed at the raising sand that was getting closer and closer to them. The other three Marauders turned their heads and all the relief they felt vanished, being quickly replaced with fear. Swiftly, the sand wrapped them inside what could be a tornado.

They all saw through the sand how people walked, how the night turned into the day and how the day turned into the night in fast forward within seconds. An Astronomy class that lasts an hour happened in just one second, maybe even less, in front of their eyes. They were all getting dizzy and looked around themselves. Nobody dared to walk out of the tornado the sand created around them, afraid something may happen to them. A couple of minutes passed before the sand slowly fell on the floor.

They were all confused about what happened. Did they travel to the past? Everything looked exactly as it was before the rare incident with the time-turner. It was night, the artifacts where in their same places… Was it just a trick?

They all held their breath, still afraid of what happened. Nobody dared to say or do a thing for minutes, until Lily noticed she was hugging James and pulled herself away from James, panting, but still, no word was spoken for minutes.

"What happened?" Peter breathed. "What was that?"

Lily calmed herself and looked at them all. "It's obvious. We travelled through time."

Finally, they all began to walk around with a slow pace, examining their surroundings. The absence of the Time-turner was noticed by Remus, who walked to where the necklace should be.

"What happened with the time-turner?" He asked to no-one in particular. James was the first one to walk besides Remus just to verify his statement. The time-turner didn't seem to travel with them. Prongs looked behind him and noticed that the sand mysteriously disappeared.

"I'm getting scared!" Lily exclaimed at them.

Sirius, that remained silent, walked towards the door of the tower.

"Where are you going, Padfoot?" James asked to his best friend worriedly.

"I'm going to find out what happened." He simply said before start walking downstairs followed by the Marauders and Lily.

"What do you mean by that?" Peter asked to him.

"I meant: I'm going to find out how many years in the past we travelled." He answered, not looking back at him, still walking.

When they reached the end of the stairs Sirius quickly began to run, but his werewolf friend reached him and pulled him back at the group. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked in a whisper, but it was obviously he wanted to scream at him.

"To Dumbledore's!"

"Don't forget that no matter where are we, we are still up after curfew! It is not a good idea to simply run to Dumbledore's office."

James pulled out of his cloak the other cloak he kept during all this mess and pulled everyone inside of it. As they were all covered, their bodies disappeared from sight.

They began to walk with difficult, since it was hard to walk inside a cloak that was supposed to be for just one person, through hallways and hallways, they even had to stop for a while when Filch's stupid cat started meowing at them. Filch quickly appeared and when he noticed that no-one was there, he simply huffed and walked away from them, taking his cat with him.

They finally reached the statue that was supposed to be the entry of Dumbledore's office and James walked out of the invisibility cloak.

"Sugar quills." He whispered to the statue, but it didn't move. He looked shocked at it because he was sure that was the password.

"Chocolate frogs?" He tried again in vain. "Cauldron cake! Bertie Bott's every flavor beans!"

But the statue didn't move. He breathed a curse and clenched his teeth.

"This is bullshit" He whispered at his friends.

The remaining members of the time travelers group didn't move and stayed inside the cloak. James, instead, began to kick the wall in frustration.

Lily was about to tell him to calm down but a voice interrupted hers.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall's voice filled the quiet hallway as she walked to James, wand in hand, illuminating her way towards him.

James sighed in relief and smiled softly. "Yes professor! Do you know if the Headmaster changed his password?" He asked in a whisper.

McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "And why would you need to visit Dumbledore this late?" She asked suspiciously.

"You see… We had a problem with a time-turner and-"

"A time-turner? Where did you even got it in the first place?" She cut him mid-phrase almost squealing and pointed her wand at James, illuminating his face.

Her eyes widened in horror as she looked into his eyes. She covered her, now open, mouth in shock and dropped her wand to the floor.

His eyes weren't green as she expected them to be. They weren't green as Harry's but brown as James'.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the people reading "A Heart Bended Fullmetal" I haven't updated in a while but I promise the next chapter will be updated the next weekend!**

_What do you think of this chapter so far?_

_I know I might have grammar mistakes, and that's why I'm in need of a beta reader… Do you know about anyone who'd help me with my little problem?_

_I'm sorry; English is not my first language._

_So this idea just came to me in a moment of inspiration! I always wanted to write a Harry Potter time-travel fic where the Marauders and the Golden Trio meet each other, but let's face it, almost every fic is about the Golden Trio traveling to the past… I barely have found fics where the Marauders are the ones who travel to the future. So I had this Crazy Idea where one of my OTP's [Sirius & Hermione] Is becoming truuuuue! :D_

_BTW: There'll be a love triangle oops! SPOILER XD_

_Well, I guess that's all._

_Trust me… You'll never guess what I'm planning for my little, precious Marauders and Golden Trio babies!_


	2. Becoming James Black

**A/N:** _OMG! These chapters are practically writing itself! So this update will be fast because I don't want you waiting, but please, don't put your hopes up because there will be a time my updates will take a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time…._

_And someone already guessed who the third side of the love triangle is…_

_*sigh*_

* * *

-James Potter-

"Do you have the slightest idea of how stupid you've acted?!" McGonagall screamed, not in a whisper as the entire group has been doing the whole evening, when she, James and the rest of the Marauders followed her to her office.

In the hallway, when she finally recomposed herself from the initial shock, she grabbed James' shoulder roughly and asked where the rest of the group was. At this, they all uncloaked themselves and, Minerva's once recomposed face broke at the sight of Lily Evans. She expected something like this from the boys, but never from Evans. She even had the slight hope Remus wouldn't be involved because he was the most responsible of them four, but she never, EVER expected to find Lily Evans with them.

Now, they were all, in McGonagall's office, being scolded by the Head of Gryffindor house. Lily was trembling. She has never been there to be scolded, she always used to visit the professor, take a cup of tea and talk, but never, in all her Hogwart's record, to be scolded.

James, as McGonagall ordered him so, related the history as detailed as he could. When he was finished, they all noticed McGonagalls' expression: a mix of worry and deception. She only stared at them for what seemed like minutes, painfully long minutes. She then sighed.

None of them talked and none of them tried to argue. They knew better than argue with Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"Play with a time-turner! What were you thinking?" She asked, not screaming like the last time but with a strong and authoritative voice while massaging her right temple.

No answer. But, however, it wasn't a question waiting for an answer.

"The slightest fact of being here can put in risk the life of the people right here and now."

No reply.

Minerva sighed again and looked softer at all of them. The five had their head downs, looking at the floor as if they have never seen it before. She knew she was being rough but couldn't help herself; however, a good scold is what these kids needed. She loved them as if they were their grandchildren. They have always had a good relationship, even with Sirius Black, the most annoying of them.

Homesick. That's how she felt.

These guys, except for Remus and Peter, they are all dead by now.

She remembered when she found out James and Lily's death. She was devastated. They were only 21. At the moment she stepped Hogwart's floor again the night James and Lily died, she jogged straight to her office where she let herself cry a few minutes.

But now they were all of them in front of them. Young, strong, smart, but above all, alive. Breathing, feeling, seeing.

She smiled and took her glasses of. She couldn't keep scolding them. Not when she had them young, innocent and alive in front of them.

"What are we going to do?" She asked more to herself. Her angry tone finally disappeared at all from her voice. They all looked up at her. Minerva stood up and walked in front of her desk, waiting for an answer, even when she wasn't waiting one. When it didn't happen, she went on. "At least you know what year it is?"

All of them shook their heads.

"1997" She answered in almost a whisper. They all widened their eyes.

They didn't travel to the past.

They travelled to the future.

20 years in the future.

Lily raised her hand as if this was some class.

"If we are in the future we could easily grab another time turner and go back to the past." She muttered.

"It's not that easy, Miss Evans." She stated. McGonagall began to pace around her office. "The last time we were the owners of a time-turner was 4 years ago and the Ministry only agreed with give it to us because it was for a girl so she could study all the optional subjects in her third year. It took us almost all summer for the Ministry to make a decision. At the end, she noticed how tired it was so she gave it back and, naturally, we returned it to the Ministry."

Lily Evans looked down again in embarrassment.

And none of them spoke a word again.

4:04 a.m.

It was getting late but they needed to solve this problem. The Head of Gryffindor House opened the door and waited for the guys to walk out of her office; when they were, McGonagall only walked in front of them and lead them to follow her. They walked through hallways and hallways until they reached Dumbledore's office again.

The elder woman walked closer to the statue and whispered: "Lemon drops."

The statue moved, revealing a stone staircase which she and the younger ones walked up. Once they reached the door, McGonagall knocked softly but loud enough to be heard.

It took a minute give it or take for a deep voice to call.

"Come in."

And they did.

Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts and the most powerful wizard in ages was sitting in front of them, and wearing sleeping ropes. His blue eyes were obviously tired. But again, who wouldn't be tired if they were woken up at 4:12 a.m.?

Albus took a closer look the boys. Contrary as Minerva, Albus never showed any expression other than tiredness.

"God morning Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew." He greeted. As did his eyes and his face, his voice showed tiredness. "Long time no see you." Even though he was awaken really early in the morning and was totally tired, he was still being polite and kind as every other time.

James and Sirius laughed at Dumbledore's hidden joke. They just saw him early that day, but Albus didn't saw them for 20 years.

"Albus, we have a problem." Minerva began, looking at Dumbledore straight at his eyes.

"May I know what's occurring?" He demanded, never dropping his polite tone of voice.

McGonagall explained the situation just as the Marauders did at her office.

Albus, just as McGonagall did earlier that night, remained a few minutes in silence.

"I see." He whispered. Dumbledore stood up and walked closer to his, now awake, Phoenix: Fawkes. "It'll be difficult to return them to their time, even if we asked for another time-turner to the Ministry."

All the spectators looked at him in shock and stayed quiet for while, just as Dumbledore began to stroke Fawkes feathers. Remus was the one who broke the silence.

"And why is that so?" He whispered loud enough for Dumbledore to hear him.

The headmaster, slowly, left his gaze from the phoenix and turned around. When he did, the first thing he did was face the young werewolf.

"Because, Mr. Lupin, even if we asked the Ministry for another time-turner, such a situation like this have never happened before; so they'll need to do a deep research to verify if the story is real; and only that will take months. Plus, it seems all the time turners are broken since the end of spring."

The fight at the Dept. of Mysteries, that happened just a few months ago, broke all the time-turners remaining in the Ministry, at leats, that was what it seems.

"Also, another reason is that the Ministry is not really happy with us."

"It isn't?" Sirius asked to the headmaster. "And why is that?"

Dumbledore curled up the tip of his lips in a soft grin. "Long story for another time." Was his only answer.

It, obviously, wasn't the answer they waited, but they didn't push farther.

"As we get the time-turner, you'd be staying at Hogwarts. Same house as you were in your time."

All of the presents smiled softly at that. Gryffindor pride, you could guess.

"What are we going to do with Mr. Potter, Albus?" McGonagall asked. Though they all thought she was talking about James, Albus knew better than she was talking about Harry. Harry who will have to live with his doppelganger. Actually, there was no-way he and his friends wouldn't recognize the five boys that were now in his office, but they'll have to do something about James.

Albus looked at the young Potter in front of him, as if analyzing him. He sighed.

"We can give him a potion for his sight so he won't have to use his glasses." He muttered to Minerva who nodded.

"I'll make sure Slughorn brew it in the morning." She added.

"And I think you are the one who can take charge in any physical appearance." He added to his early statement.

McGonagall nodded again and muttered a 'yes sir.'

The kids were confused and exchanged confused looks with each other. Why did they have to change James Potter's appearance?

"You may leave for is late." Dumbledore spoke, polite as ever. "Minerva, I ask you to walk them to the Gryffindor tower." He said, now looking at McGonagall, who simply nodded. "Don't forget that classes start tomorrow and the students will arrive tonight. Today all of you will go, with McGonagall's company, to the Diagon Alley to get your stuff. Have a good night."

They all nodded and thanked Professor Dumbledore before they turned around and walked out of the door.

"Mr. Potter." Albus called to the black haired guy, who stopped his track and turned around to face his headmaster. "I'd like to talk with you."

He nodded and walked inside, followed by the curious glances of his friends. He turned his head and smiled at them, as if saying 'Everything's alright, don't worry.'

But truth is, he did was worried.

As if the situation he and his friends got involved into wasn't worrying enough, he discovered that he now has to change his appearance.

He walked and took a seat in front of the old Headmaster.

"Lemon drop?" He offered to the fellow student. James, who heard that those candies had some verita serum in them, politely declined his offer. Dumbledore didn't push and leaned closer to James. "I bet you're wondering why we have to change your looks, don't you?"

The young Potter nodded in response.

The man took off his half-moon shaped glasses and sighed. "I don't know how to say this, so I'll go the point. You see, this is a very sensitive issue, but your son is studying here at Hogwarts and-"

"Wow, wow, wow, slow down a bit," He cut mid-phrase his professor. As he realized how rude it might have been he added: "please."

James pinched his nose bridge and closed his eyes.

_A son? His son?_

"Do I have a son?" He asked in disbelief.

As response, Albus nodded.

Mr. Potter slowly pulled away his hand from his nose and opened his eyes.

"He looks just like you. Except for his eyes." He added lovingly. He loved the kid as if he was his own son and he would do whatever it takes to keep him safe.

James smiled softly at the thought. He imagined a 13 years-old little version of him, running around the castle. He looked just like him and, but, as Dumbledore said, his eyes weren't hazel as his.

He imagined them green as Lily's.

The messy haired guy sighed. "He better plays Quidditch." He joked. But, in fact, he also wanted him to play Quidditch.

"The best seeker Gryffindor has had in a century, and the youngest to join too."

"How old?" He asked now looking at the elder man in front of him, curious.

"His first year, when he was 11 years-old"

"But that's impossible! You can't join a team unless you're a second year or older."

Dumbledore shrugged. "He's your son, James. What did you expected?"

The young Gryffindor laughed loudly at that.

"But why do I have to change my appearance? Wouldn't he recognize me anyways?" James asked. "I mean, I'm his father, don't I? He must've lived with me for- how many years? all his live, perhaps?"

Albus smiled alongside him but his insides where crying. If only he could tell him.

"It's not because so he won't recognize you, he will, for sure; but as I said, he looks just like you, and that's the reason we can't allow you to look as you are. It would be suspicious to have two people totally alike, both names Potter. And suspicion is something we don't want to drag, don't we?" Dumbledore asked softly.

James nodded in agreement. "So do I also have to change my name?" He asked looking at the Phoenix, who was sleeping again, just to avoid looking at Dumbledore.

It's not like he wasn't thankful for all the help he is giving to them, but the fact of changing all he ever was and ever will wasn't something that excited him.

"Only the last name will be necessary." He answered. "You are free to choose it."

James thought for a while. Another last name?

He thought and thought for a long time until he finally found one.

"Black, sir. James Black." Was his answer.

Sirius was like his brother, they even lived together, for Merlin's sake! They could actually go and say they are brothers and people would actually believe it. And that's why he thought in that last name. Plus, his mother's name used to be Dorea Black until she married his dad, Charlus Potter, and her last name changed to Potter. Dorea Potter.

"Very well, then. I guess that's all." The headmaster yawned before he said that. "You should be heading to the Gryffindor tower with your friends, Mr. Potter. Good night."

"Good night, Professor." James muttered.

He turned around and opened the door. When he walked out of the office and was about the close the door, Dumbledore's voice stopped him again.

"And remember: When you see your son, do not tell anyone you are somewhat related to him."

James froze for a second or two before he nodded and muttered a "yes, sir."

When the door was finally closed, Professor Albus Dumbledore sighed and walked to his bed.

He was worried at how the guy's stay would affect in their future, which was Albus' and everyone else's present, but at the same time he was happy about one thing:

Harry will finally have the chance to meet his parents.

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAN!**

**What do you think?**

**Baby James finds out he has a son.**

**I actually wasn't sure about that idea: of telling James' future; but at the same time it was necessary for James and Harry.**

**I wouldn't be calmed if I found a young version of my parents at Hogwarts, okay?**

**I think this is all! It's 2:00 a.m. in here and I'm sleeping! *ZzZzZ***

**Also: I want to add that, at least for now, the plot is more focused on James than anyone else. I want to add that this story will work as the UK tv show "skins" works:**

**Every chapter will be focused on a different character, whereas some other chapters will be focused in everyone at the same time.**

**So this story, more than focused on Sirius & Hermione, will be focused on everyone. This chapter, as we saw, was focused on James.**

**So now, in every chapter, at the very beginning I'll add the name of whose chapter will be focused on. If you didn't notice, there was the name "James" was written before the chapter even started.**

**Okay, I'll stop rambling now. I just wanted to make sure you all know how this will work.**

**R & R pwease? (=^ u ^=) that will make me smile!**

**Bye! :3**


	3. Hermione

**Hello**** again ****little ****marauders****!**

**It seems we have another chapter up here, don't you think?**

**Well, I got this comment and I'd like to answer it here so you don't get confused at anything:**

"_lisa. francis. 96780:_

_There were quite a few typos and spelling mistakes in this but overall it was a good chapter. I take it that since Dumbledore is alive and Minerva mentions that Remus and Peter are alive that you are not following canon. What are you changing? It would help us to understand better."_

**Interesting question, I'm going to clear this up!**

**Let's pretend Harry enjoyed his fourth year in peace, okay? The triwizard tournament? It really happened in Harry's fifth year… Sirius' death? The trio's sixth year. The Half-blood prince's book? Yup… They found it in their seventh year. The events were postponed one year. Whatever happened in their fourth year happened in their fifth in this history; the same goes for what happened in their fifth and their sixth year. So this meant they didn't go Horcrux hunting in their seventh year and dropped school that year, okay? Cool!**

**I also planned on make the marauders study their seventh year as the Trio studied their sixth, but it would be really difficult to start a friendship with older people. Trust me, I've tried.**

**So…. Is everything clear now? If you want me to answer any other question… just ask (duh)**

* * *

-The Marauders-

In the way to the Gryffindor common room last night, the group were explained why James had to change his appearance, by James and McGonagall. He was the only one who will actually have to change his appearance, but the rest of them had to change their names. Remus Lupin will now be known as David Odair; Lily Evans as Elena Johnson; Peter Pettigrew as Timothy Parker and Sirius Black as Alphard Black, brother of James Black. Even though they really didn't had to change their appearance, James insisted to do it, something about support him. McGonagall, however, agreed with him, saying that they might be recognized by someone who knows how they used to look like in the past. At the end, they all decided it would be the best if they change their looks

After a long morning shopping in the Diagon Alley, they were all back to the Gryffindor common room, exhausted and waiting for dinner to come. It was hard to speak a word at these moments: the four of them were confused, exhausted, nervous, but above them all, they were scared. Scared because of being in a totally different time. Scared because they didn't know how much time they will stay in were also worried. Worried at what would happen if they never returned. Also, they were worried about if someone would recognize them.

McGonagall used transfiguration charms on them, changing their hair color and even their eyes. David Odair had now jet black hair, short but not much, and baby blue eyes; Elena Johnson was now strawberry blonde and, after minutes of pleading she managed to keep her green eyes with her; Timothy Parker was now sandy blonde haired with charcoal black eyes, which seemed lifeless. James Black. His jet messy hair was now dark blonde, a very dark blonde that seemed brown; His hazel eyes disappeared from sight just be replaced with sea green irises.

Last but not least was Alphard Black who had his hair cut, long but never reaching farther his chin, and had dark blonde hair just like James, who was now going to be his non-identical twin from now; Say goodbye to his long black hair was a sacrifice for him. His eyes were gray, but slight different: Instead of his usual gray irises, his eyes now seemed two droplets of the chemical element known as mercury.

As McGonagall said, this effect would last months, maybe even the whole year, but that 'just in case' they should visit her a weekend every two months to make sure the effect to last longer.

"So…" Alphard began. McGonagall suggested starting calling each one, even privately, by their new names so they'd get used to them. "If your so called son is still going to recognize us then why are we changing our appearance too?"

James, who was playing wizard chess with Timothy, turned around and frowned at his 'twin'. "I already told you, he might not recognize us but still we have to drawn the less attention as possible." He said annoyed. When he turned around, he noticed his queen wasn't when he last remembered… also that Tim's knight was where his queen used to be. _That little cheater!_

David, who was reading a book, looked up at his grey-eyed friend. "As you might have realized, we have influences in the future, Alph. Most people will recognize us by our original appearance because we might be no so much of strangers in this time." He looked down at his book and snuggled against the armchair where he was reading. "Some people, if not most, may know how we used to look like and that will drawn lots of attention, don't you think?" The question was said alongside a raised eyebrow.

Alphard only shrugged and kept staring at the stone wall, since there was anything rather interesting to do at the time.

"What time is it?" Elena asked. She's been quiet since they returned from Diagon Alley a few hours ago.

Timothy looked up at a grandfather clock the common room had. "It seems to be almost eight o'clock."

She nodded and stood up. "Well, dinner time is coming and we should get changed." As she finished saying that, she walked upstairs, where the girls' dorm should be.

The marauders followed her pace but instead of walking to the girls' dorm they walked to the boys'. Just as they remembered doing it, their stuff where there already. Dumbledore politely offered them enough money to buy their stuff, some clothes and even some to waste; after a long argument about whether to dismiss the offer or simply accept the money, Dumbledore threated them saying that he won't help them go back to their time if they decline his offer, so they accepted it.

They dressed up with their Gryffindor robes, courtesy from McGonagall, and met at the common room. Lily was visibly nervous, just as James and Timothy, but Alphard, who managed to hide his worry, tried to see this as some other adventure just as David did.

The time-travelers walked down the halls they grew up knowing by heart. As they passed through some hallways with windows that showed the forbidden forest, David couldn't help but look for a certain tree, a tree that, as dangerous as it was, he thanked for being planted since there, hidden down the tree, was the secret passageway to the only place where Hogwarts student could be safe once a month and the existence of that place was the reason he could still allow studying at Hogwarts. He sighed and kept walking.

The sight of the tree, which didn't go unnoticed by his friends as he thought, brought back the memory that the next full moon was in two weeks. But then, he snapped his head up and looked at the sky, searching for the moon. Years of studying Astronomy and checking the moon in the sky, he knew how to recognize how many weeks were left for the next full moon to come. He remembered that, back at their time, he still had to wait for another two weeks for his transformation to happen, but they weren't at their respective time so the moon should be in a different position from where it was 20 years ago.

He sighed with a chuckle as he recognized the shape of the moon. The full moon must have been a couple days ago, if he was right, since the moon appeared to be in the waning gibbous phase.

"What's so funny, Moony?" Tim asked to his werewolf friend, who slightly punched his shoulder.

"Do not call me Moony." He hissed at Timothy with clenched teeth. "Remember we can't say our real names or nicknames, we might be recognized."

Timothy shuddered a bit but kept walking alongside his friends.

As they reached the Great Hall's door, they were able to hear footsteps, lots. That could only mean one thing: Hogwarts students have arrived.

They took deep breathes and walked inside the hall, where they found that the teacher's table was empty, with the exception of Dumbledore, who was sitting in his chair that looked more like a throne to them. He winked at them and kept waiting for the rest of the students to fill the Great Hall as usual.

The Marauders and Lily walked towards the Gryffindor's table and sat down. The footsteps were louder this time and a banging door announced the entry of the students from 2nd to 7th grade. Along with the footsteps came the voices, some of them hushed and some of them too loud to be acceptable.

They tried to not pay attention to any of them, but it was impossible as they noticed their shocked expressions. All of the Gryffindors, and some from other houses, had different kind of faces, some were surprised, some were shocked and other some were confused.

"_Who is that girl from there?"_

"_Never seen them before, and you?"_

"_Where are they from?"_

"_Who are they?"_

"_Are they seventh years?"_

"_I didn't saw them in the train."_

"_Neither did I"_

Whispers and whispers buzzing their ears.

"_He has pretty eyes."_

"_When did they arrive in here?"_

"_Who starts Hogwarts just at their last year?"_

"_Bet they got expelled."_

Lily was uncomfortable and anxious. How many gossips can they spread in just 10 minutes?

But Lily wasn't the only one who was uncomfortable in the table. James was trying hard not to look so desperate, throwing glances at the door every once in a while, but he couldn't find the doppelganger everyone's been talking to him about.

"_I heard they got expelled because their parents couldn't afford the school."_

"_I heard they are runaways."_

"_Oh! Shut up! That's not true!"_

"_It is!"_

Of course, some people pay more attention than others. In the same table, not so far from them, were a little group of guys who weren't paying attention to the new additions in their houses.

"Don' woggy. 'e'll be 'ere in a minu'." A flaming red-haired guy with a face full of freckles said to no-one in particular while eating big spoons of jelly, his full mouth making it a little bit hard for him to talk.

A girl besides him, with curled chocolate brown hair, was hugging her book against her chest, looking with wide, full of worry, eyes, to his freckled friend, then to the door, then to his friend again. Suddenly, the girl began to hit the guy's shoulder with the book she was previously hugging. At this sound, the marauders turned their heads to watch them.

"Will – you – stop – eating?" She demanded to the boy, hitting him between each word. She sighed but stop hitting his friend. "Your best friend is missing!"

"Hermione!" He exclaimed annoyed. "Turn around, you lunatic!"

And so she did, and so did the marauders.

They were shocked… More than shocked, actually. They were seeing the living image of James Potter walking towards the guy and the girl, Hermione as it seemed to be, were talking, alongside a pale girl with long, long blonde hair, who parted ways with him to sit in her own table: Ravenclaw.

It was amazing how alike James Potter the guy was: Rounded glasses, untidy jet black hair, even the height was the same. There was an exception, and only exception: His eyes were deep green instead of hazel as James Potter.

There was no doubt that this was, in fact, James Potter's son.

"He's covered in blood again." A girl, who was a female version of the red-haired guy in front of them, exclaimed. "Why is it he's always covered in blood? "

_Always covered in blood?_ James, even though he didn't really know his kid, couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest. A mix of worry, fear and anger. _Who would ever dare to hurt him?_

It was weird how at the moment he saw the guy, who just noticed have a lightning scar on his forehead, he felt love towards him. He really didn't need to get to know him, he already loved him. He felt a mighty need to protect him from all kind of harm in this world. It didn't matter at the moment why he was bleeding; James was already boiling with anger and wanted nothing but hit whoever dared to hurt his son.

At the other side of the table, just in front of James, Elena felt the same as his fellow travel-mate. Worry, anger, fear and love were circling inside her chest at the sight of James' doppelganger walking inside the great hall. _Why is he covered in blood? And, if the girl statement is not overreacted, why is he _always _covered in blood?_

"Well, it looks like it's his own this time." The guy added just before start eating again.

The guy sat in the table just in front of Hermione, who immediately leaned towards her friend who just arrived.

"Where have you been, Harry?" She asked worriedly but the guy didn't answer. "What happened to your face?"

"Later." He cut the conversation and quickly changed the subject. "What did I miss?"

The red-haired guy shrugged and began "_Sorting Hat urged us all to be brave and strong_ in these troubled times. Easy for it to say, huh? It's a hat, isn't it?"

Harry shrugged and while doing it his glare locked with some eyes, green as his. He narrowed his eyes a bit, trying to identify to who those eyes belonged, unsuccessfully. He couldn't recognize who the girl was, neither who the other four boys were. He turned his head at Hermione and leaned towards her.

"Who d'you reckon they are?" He asked whispering at her and quickly pointed at the group with his eyes.

Hermione frowned but looked at the group Harry asked for. Just as Harry, he narrowed her eyes and tried to identify their names yet she couldn't even identify their appearance. She shrugged and turned her gaze at Harry. "I don't know."

"But you're a Head Girl! You're supposed to know their names!" He whispering yelled.

"I'm sorry Harry, but if their new students then McGonagall didn't talk about them earlier" She stated annoyed at Harry's tone of voice.

"Perhaps they joined last minute." The red-haired girl suggested since she was hearing their conversation about the new students.

Harry shrugged and kept eating, but Hermione stood up and began walking towards the new students.

"Where you going?" The freckled boy asked Hermione as she stood up, yet she ignored him and sat beside a guy with dark blonde hair and gray eyes and in front of a guy with jet black hair and blue eyes.

"Good Evening!" She greeted happily. "I'm Hermione Granger, Gryffindor and Head Girl. Be welcome to Hogwarts!"

The group muttered their thanks but they never stopped looking at the girl who just joined them.

"May I know your names since you seem to be new in here?" She asked them, a slight flush creeping on her neck.

Alphard, who was sitting beside her, leaned closer to head and whispered in a tone he considered to be seductive. "My name, love, is Alphard. Alphard Black" He extended his arm towards a guy with dark blonde hair just like him. "And he's James black, my brother."

James smiled at her waved his hand. "Nice to meet you!"

The guy with black hair in front of him rolled his eyes and leaned towards her. "Excuse the behavior of my friend; he thinks he's a Casanova." He muttered close to her ear and then smiled shyly at her. "My name is David Odair" He said extending his hand for her to shake, and she did.

"Nice to meet you." She muttered before shaking hands, never leaving her gaze leave his. When they did, she couldn't help but feel a tingle behind her neck. Hermione's cheeks blushed barely noticeable. She noticed she has been staring a long time before she leaned toward the girl with strawberry blonde hair. "And you are?"

The girl smiled friendly at her. "My name is Elena Johnson, and the guy in here is Timothy Parker." Elena added while pointing at a guy with sandy hair and almost lifeless black eyes. The guy waved at her and muttered a 'Hey'.

"What year are you going to study?" She asked curiously at them.

Timothy answered her question. "Seventh year."

Her smile widened at that. "Perfect! We'll be studying together!"

David smiled at the thought of spending extra time with the Head Girl in front of him.

"Well, it was nice to meet you." Hermione said while she began to stand up. "Dinner is almost over, so if you need help with anything just call me." She offered at them as she began to walk away. "Bye!"

When she was back with her friends, two guys couldn't get her out of their minds. One of them was Alphard, who, at the moment the girl sat beside him, thought she was the most intriguing creature he had ever seen; a creature with beautiful curves that could even mess with the mind of a gentleman: not to fat, not too thin, just perfect. The other one was David, who, at the moment he saw her eyes, he was allowed to find cleverness inside of them; he was sure that if he could, he could swim inside her eyes and get out of them, covered and filled with intelligence. He saw in her eyes kindness, intelligence, loyalty and courage. That, and the fact she was really pretty, maybe not the most beautiful girl, neither the sexiest, but she was really pretty, and the obvious layer of innocence didn't help but add cuteness to her factions.

Dinner was over and Hermione, alongside Ron and the prefects from sixth and fifth grade, had to lead the students from first year, and in this very curious case, students from seventh grade, to the Gryffindor Common Room. When she reached the painting of the Fat Lady she said, loud and clear, the password.

"Titillandus." And with this, the painting moved aside as a door, letting the kinds enter to the Red Common Room. She grouped them and stood straight, with her back facing the staircase. "This is Gryffindor's Common Room, the place where you'll be living in. First years Dorm are upstairs, first floor to the left for the boys. The girl's dorm is the same but to the right. Any other question you have, just ask me."

The boys nodded and some of them yawned.

"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. Have a Good Night because you'll need it. Tomorrow is the first day of school." At this, she moved aside letting the kids run upstairs, too tired to think on anything else but reach their beds and sleep.

Hermione walked towards the new students and explained the way to their rooms. Though they already knew where the dorms where, they pretended they didn't, as they were told to do. _Act as if you've never been here before_, Where McGonagall's second advice.

"Seventh years dorm are upstairs, seventh floor to the left for the boys. The girls' dorm is the same, but to the right." She said just as she walked towards the Fat Lady. "Good Night." And with that, she disappeared from sight.

The time travelers walked upstairs just as the first years. They were too tired to think on anything else but sleep. Except for David and Alphard, who were able to think on something else besides sleeping.

Hermione.

* * *

**I planned on posting this earlier but I was too lazy to write, sorry :S I had my Harry Potter marathon last weekend hehehehe But I think the wait was worth it, for this chapter is longer than the past two.  
**

**Whatcha think?**

**Loved it? Hated it? Just leave me a comment! I'd love to read some comments :3**

**Btw, I love you, guys! 41 follows with just 2 chapters? You really make me feel as if I did was a good writer! *le sobs***

**But well, what do you think?**

**I said there was going to be a love triangle *evil grin* and I'm keeping my promise.**

**Suggestions? Also leave them in here! Trust me when I say that I try to incorporate my readers' suggestions. It makes you happy and it makes it easier (a little bit) for me to write this!**

**Asdfghjklñ; BYE!**


End file.
